


Stranger (Who Knows All my Secrets)

by foolsunshines



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Killer Mark, M/M, Nobility, Non-Explicit Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn, adopted brother shotaro, inspired by mr. sunshine, it is historically inaccurate im sorry :(, jeno and doyoung are brothers, military yuta, nobleman mark, often usage of mark’s korean name, renhyuck if u squint - Freeform, this is during the time joseon is being invaded by japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolsunshines/pseuds/foolsunshines
Summary: They just laid there, side by side on the old cot. They were two bodies intertwined in post-sex haze, fiddling with each other's hands. It was a ridiculous sight to see, two men with big status together in an abandoned barn. But they were just Yuta and Minhyung, surnames and identities forgotten, just them."Aren't you bothered?" Minhyung started, hand intertwined with Yuta's."About what?" Yuta hummed."How at some point we might go against each other? Knife in my hand, rifle in yours with the same motive. Just a Japanese soldier against a Joseon rebel." Minhyung looked Yuta, almost begging for more affection. They just stayed there for a couple while, as lovers.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s), Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. foreign scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "A Soulmate Who Wasn't Meant to Be" by Jess Benko
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER: The events in this fic is inspired from some historical events, but it is not completely accurate. The writer is not generalizing anyone in this story, this is for the sake of entertainment and for the storyline to proceed. If you are easily offended or misunderstands the purpose of the author, please I suggest you to read another story.***

_Bang.  
_

_Bang._

_Bang._

“Soldier Nakamoto, your aim is still off. I told you to familiarize yourself with the gun, didn’t I?” The said latter bowed 90 degrees to his instructor, as a sign of apology. He felt his instructor sigh lightly, Yuta held the muffle of the rifle with his nails pressed on his palm, embedding crescent marks on it. “The rest of you, you are dismissed. However, Soldier Nakamoto, shoot ten bull’s eyes and then you will be dismissed.” Yuta let out a silent sigh before bowing at his instructor to thank him.

* * *

  
“Nakamoto Yuta, you will be going to Joseon with the rest, you are one of the hardworking soldiers in our army, do your work well.” Yuta gave a big bow to the lieutenant, taking the bayonet along with him. “I’ve heard from the instructor how hard you’ve been training these past few months, its quite obvious how your progress shows on your current skills.” The older gave a stifled smile, with his hand on Yuta’s shoulder. “Show to the Minister of Japan who is settling in Joseon what you got, if you’re lucky enough you might get promoted.” It was Yuta’s turn to give a humble smile, he just bowed in return muttering a small ‘yes sir’.

Coming back to Joseon was pretty unsettling for Yuta, considering how he had spent at least a part of his childhood there. And now he is coming back to protect the Japanese legation and the Minister; neither an ally nor enemy to Joseon and its people, and its relationship with his own country considered fragile. “Are you really going back to Joseon, brother?” Yuta turned around as saw his little brother with a curious look, he just gave a slight nod. “I’m going back to the place where we found you, Shotaro.” The younger one gave his signature smile, his eyes formed into a crescent shape and his smile reaching his ears. “I’m really glad to be in a family like yours, brother. The Nakamoto’s gave me a second life, not as a servant but as a family member.”

Yuta gave an assuring pat on Shotaro’s hair, “Why do you speak formally of your own family when you are Nakamoto Shotaro? Of course, we will treat you like a family. Tsk, its been 9 years already, are you still not used to it, little brother?” He jokingly squeezed his younger brother’s cheek, earning a soft yelp from him. “Brother, that hurts.” Shotaro softly massaged his cheek, pouting. Yuta laughed loudly, he ruffled Shotaro’s hair in return. “Brother, if by any chance... You would cross paths with my real parents in Joseon, please tell them...” Yuta looked at his brother attentively waiting for his message, Shotaro slowly turned to him with a scrunched smile. “I don’t know what to tell them actually..” Yuta chuckled, “I heard from my former teacher that sometimes written words speaks louder than spoken ones. Try it, then give it to me tomorrow morning.” Shotaro gave him another smile and nodded, rushing to his room.

When the sun has blessed dear Japan its light, Yuta hugged his family goodbye grabbing his bag with Shotaro’s letter carefully placed inside the pocket. He told Shotaro to be a good boy while he is gone for awhile, the younger doesn’t need to be reminded anyway. He looked at his little brother one last time and gave a nod, the younger already knew what that means as he smiled in return. 

* * *

“Soldier Nakamoto, you’re already here.” One of his fellow soldiers said, giving his salute which Yuta returned. “I suppose I’m in time? I don’t desire hearing a sermon while on the way to Joseon.” The other soldier snickered, lightly pushing Yuta who is currently chuckling. As they were walking towards the enormous ship, he bumped into a dirtied teenage boy. He assisted him to stand up, Yuta saw bunch of wrinkled paper within the grasp of the boy. The boy whispered a quiet ‘thank you good sir’ and gave him a piece of paper from the ones he was holding that he was holding, “Its a special edition newspaper, good sir. Its all I could give in return for your gratitude.” Yuta looked at the boy in awe and ruffled his hair like what he does with his younger brother, “You don’t owe me anything, boy. But I still thank you for this.” The boy bowed with a smile painted on his face, ran through the pier once again screaming ‘special edition’ as he throws the newspaper from his hands. 

He looked at the said paper and first saw the foreign scribbles written at the bottom of the paper; it was probably the signature of the newspaper company. He could barely make out anything from it, so he read the article first. It was written in bold Kanji letters, his eyebrows immediately furrowed and the unbeknownst of him, he was gripping the paper hard enough to wrinkle it.

_The Minister of Japan doesn’t intend to heed the pleas of the Joseon people. And so with the pleas of the King, Japan is no ally to Joseon._

**마 크**

Yuta tried to familiarize himself with the scribble written below for the second time, no matter how he racked up his brain nothing comes out. He sighed as he placed the newspaper inside this bag, catching up with the rest of the men. 

“Is everyone here?” Their captain exclaimed, making Yuta stand up straight and clear his throat. The group of soldiers yelled ‘yes, sir’ to assure their leader, their captain signaled them to head inside of the ship. Yuta gave a quick glance at the busy pier, he gave a small smile before heading inside the ship. 

_I’ll be back with your parents soon, Taro._


	2. tainted reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuta is one cheeky little fox, and he knows that.

* * *

“The Minister of Japan will be leaving tomorrow morning, Joseon people might take this night as an opportunity to take him down. We must raise our security, Soldier Nakamoto, Soldier Fukuyama and Soldier Nakamura, you’ll be patrolling around the building for the rest of the night.And the rest will be stationed around the whole legation, get on to your positions immediately!” The group of soldiers saluted, and went to their assigned spots around the Japanese legation. Yuta and the other three soldiers separated ways to patrol around the building where the Minister will be staying in for the last time before going back to Japan.  


Its been the first month since Yuta was placed in Joseon, he had no chance to stroll around without company since he had to be one as a soldier to the Minister of Japan with every errands that he has to do. 

The raven-haired held the bayonet tightly in his hands, while he casually walks through the whole legation. He heard something shifted within the trees behind him, he instinctively pointed his gun where the noise came from but he only saw the branches of the tree swaying along with the wind. Yuta tilted his head in confusion while he turns around to continue his patrolling task, once he took a step forward he heard a loud thump behind him. 

Before he could even turn around, an arm quickly slithered around his neck anda knife pressed on the other side. Yuta loudly gasped, he felt a faint tingling sensation at the back of his nape but he paid no attention. It was quite ironic how helpless he felt with a knife pressed on his neck yet holding a loaded bayonet with his right hand.

“Speak nothing about this incident, or you will be found floating by the nearest river behind the legation, lifeless.” Yuta said nothing, he was just waiting whether his further actions will be in vain or not. The silence made the intruder feel slightly uneasy, Yuta ~~felt it~~ ; he wanted the intruder to feel it. He waited few more seconds before dropping his bayonet and grabbing the intruder’s right arm, he dragged the intruder’s pliant body over his (Yuta’s) back and down to the ground. The intruder let out a loud yelp of pain, Yuta stepped on the stranger’s chest with great pressure making his (judging from the voice) yelp turn into a scream. 

Yuta single-handedly clutched his gun and pointed its muffle towards the intruder. “Now should you be the one floating by the river behind the legation?” He stared into the dark orbs of the intruder, fear and anger were prominent. Yuta slowly reaches for the mask that was blocking the intruder’s face, as he was about yank the mask away, the intruder screamed loudly seeking for attention.

Yuta heard quick footsteps behind him and when he turned around to look, a sudden sting startled him. He turned his head back around and saw the intruder escaping from the pressure of his foot, and a bloodied knife pierced on his bottom calf. He fell to the ground before he could even chase the intruder down, a fellow soldier had to carry him to the infirmary before too much blood loss could affect him.

* * *

  
“You lazy servants should hurry up! In any minute, my son will arrive!” The Lee Residence has been restless since last night, for the only heir of the Lee’s was said to be coming home from Japan. “Darling, you should calm your nerves. Minhyung already told us not to have a banquet for his arrival, he is not in favor of these gatherings, remember?” The mother exclaimed in a gentle tone, she had a warm smile on her face as she watches her husband panics over the arrangement of the banquet.

“Minhyung was gone for 2 years, does he expect for me not to welcome him with a banquet? I even asked the butcher to get us a wild boar meat!” The father flailed his arms to show his enthusiasm, his wife gently chuckled.  
  


Meanwhile,  Minhyung just got off the pier, waving his hand at the familiar faces waiting for him. He held his suitcase and hovered his suit on his opposite forearm, “It such a wonder to see you people!” Minhyung flashed his grin, one of his servants gave him a quick embrace as a sign that they missed him greatly. He saw his younger servant chuckling at the side, he walked closer and jokingly bumped his shoulder to his. “Na Jaemin, is my arrival seem like a comedy for you?” He raised his right brow but unable to hide his smile.

“If I have to tell the truth, Young Master. It is quite a hilarious view for me to see you strolling around the pier for the second time, coming back to Joseon when you just did the other day.” he whispered making the older laugh, “Well it seems like the other servants believed it, I told you I have a knack for acting.” Jaemin snorted; Before he could let out a boisterous laughter in public he took Minhyung’s suitcase and suit, letting Minhyung walk first.  


* * *

  
“Regarding with the incident last night, gather all the soldiers and commoners that was seen outside the legation. There is a chance that the suspect is seen by people, considering how the suspect escaped towards the front gate.” the captain exclaimed, the assigned soldiers gave their salutes and went on their way to gather the possible witnesses. 

“Nakamoto Yuta, since you are the primary witness and victim, I expect that you saw at least a strand of the intruder’s hair, yes?” Yuta gulped before answering, “I remember well the suspect’s eyes, sir. I could’ve removed his mask if I moved quicker.” The captain brows perked up, “His?” Yuta faced the older man with confidence. “I based his gender from his voice, I remembered him telling me that I should forget our interaction or he will dispose my body by the river. Its quite funny rather than intimidating if you ask me, sir.” Yuta lowly cursed as he bit his tongue, he was one word away from hitting himself.

The man infront of him sighed, averting his gaze to the bookshelf on the left side. “I do point out my disappointment on the fact you weren’t able to see the intruder’s face for easier work, but I do compliment you for knowing that the suspect is a man. Its much of a bigger help than you think.” Yuta had mixed feelings with the older’s statement,  


_ What is he babbling about, should I even feel bad or what? _

Not to make things more awkward as it is, Yuta decided to gain some news or two. “Sir, how about the Minister’s departure for today? Is it cancelled considering the incident last night?” Yuta knew he pulled a nerve when he gained a look of slight disbelief from his captain. “The Minister is asking for a death wish if he did decide to still stay in this legation after the whole attempted murder shenanigan. I assigned some of the soldiers to assist him while he boards on the ship, he had to wake up earlier than expected.” Yuta nodded in return, giving a quiet sigh of relief.   


* * *

“Soldier Yuta, may I know what was the intruder wearing last night?“ The captain asked looking at Yuta who was standing at the side, “I remember him wearing a Western looking black long coat, a black mask that covers the lower half of his faceand a black hat. His eyes are black like what he was wearing and it seems like his clothes are a bit bigger than his physique.” Yuta answered in Korean with his thick Japanese accent, the older nodded and looked at the several Joseon commoners standing in-front of him, most of the Joseon commoners shook their head claiming that they saw nothing like that.

But a man claimed that he saw someone with a similar fit who was strolling around the night market (that was infront of the Japanese legation), the rest of the commoners snapped at the man telling him how disrespectful he is to a nobleman. Yuta can hear only the word ‘noble’ and ‘Minhyung’ from the chaos between the Joseon people, his brows furrowed while biting his bottom lip. Yuta effortlessly translated what he only picked up from the overlapping voices of the Joseon people. 

“Sir, do you mind interrogating ‘Lord Minhyung’? I can sense something.’ He went closer to the captain, and whispered. “But it seems like he is an untouchable Joseon nobleman.” the captain replied, Yuta smiled. “I have lived in Joseon in the past, sir. And what I’ve learned is that, noble people really hate getting their reputation tainted, they uphold these certain morals from Confucius and other philosophers. I am sure that Lord Minhyung would see this as a virtuous meeting, sir.” Yuta is one cheeky little fox, and he knows that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay it seems like mark and yuta are gonna meet soon! 😋😋


	3. piercing glare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta just stared and watched the latter slip away from his hands without even getting a single information from him. 
> 
> “He looks like he could kill, but not at the same time.” He mumbled in low voice. 

Yuta was ordered to be the one to fetch the Joseon nobleman, he had to agree since his colleagues are currently on the pier protecting their Minister. Despite his slight limping, he was able to reach the nobleman’s home. He knew the location through asking the Joseon commoners by the street, that was when Yuta realized that Lord Minhyung is indeed a well-known nobleman. 

Several eyes were unto him, well, who wouldn’t after they witness an injured Japanese soldier shamelessly trespassing a Joseon family’s property? A man with dull looking clothes approached him in a polite manner, terrified eyes rested on the bayonet which strap hangs low on his shoulder. “May I know what you are doing in the Lee Residence, sir?” Yuta praised himself quietly for getting the right place, he looked around and saw the fancy traditional banquet setting. “I was assigned to fetch Lord Minhyung for some interrogation by the Japanese legation.” Yuta said in Korean, emphasizing every syllable which makes him sound silly to the Joseon people around him.

“What seems to be the problem?” A middle aged man wearing a colorful hanbok came out of the house, his hands are rested behind his back and his face looked stern, _I_ _ think he’s the father of that noble kid. _

This is where Yuta’s Joseon experience got useful, he bowed down 90 degrees almost. “I have come here to fetch Lord Minhyung, My Lord. My captain ordered me to keep him company on the way to our legation.” Before the Joseon man could answer Yuta heard a voice from behind, it was deadly familiar. Yuta eyes widen he slowly turned around and saw a young looking latter in a Western style suit, his eyes were cold and so is his words. “What seems to be the problem here?” Yuta unconsciously explored the latter’s whole physique, then something clicked. There is one crucial information that he wasn’t able to share to his captain, that the intruder was inches shorter than him considering how he felt the guy tiptoed as he reached for Yuta’s neck last night. 

Yuta’s suspicion began to rise as he tried to connect the dots.

_Familiar voice._

_Familiar height._

_It must be him._

_It should be._

Yuta bit his tongue lightly in order to avoid thinking out loud, he smiled as he stared into the cold, dark orbs—  _**his eyes are even familiar!** _

“I’ve been finding you, Lord Minhyung. Our captain has ordered me to take you to the Japanese legation, for an interrogation.” Yuta said in his heavy accented Korean once again, the people inside the Lee Residence gasped except for Lord Minhyung himself and the tall servant beside him. Minhyung kept his cold gaze unto the Japanese soldier, “Why would a newly arrived nobleman be interrogated?” The tall servant has finally spoken, the other servants around them agreed. The young nobleman raised his hand and his servants immediately shut their mouths, Yuta smiled in amusement. 

“Sure, I will go to your legation. Answer questions I want to answer and then finish.” Minhyung said, showing his poise and dominance towards the foreign soldier, Yuta stayed unbothered. “It would be a pleasure for the Japanese legation for you to agree, Lord Minhyung.” Yuta saw the nobleman turned to his servant, the said servant immediately has all ears on him. 

“Jaemin, you will go with me.” The servant, Jaemin quickly bowed and handed his coat and suitcase to the other servant. Minhyung looked at Yuta, minus the cold look but his eyes still shows a hint of hostility. “Lead the way, soldier.” Yuta bowed as Minhyung looked as his parents with a sweet smile, his mother replied with a smile as well while his father’s worried look remained.

* * *

Yuta knocked three times on the large door, he only opened the door once he heard a low ‘come in’. Minhyung went inside first and he already roamed his eyes around the room, forgetting the presence of the Japanese captain standing by the table. Yuta gave his salute to the older man, the captain only gave a nod. 

“So this is the Lord Minhyung they were talking about?” The captain said in Japanese, Yuta answered yes in the same language. Yuta glanced at Minhyung, he pointed at the chair that was placed right at the center in front of the large table. Minhyung gave him a look of disbelief, almost scoffing. “Did you just offer me a commoner’s chair?” he said in Korean, pertaining to Yuta. Both Yuta and the captain looked at each other in confusion (for two different reasons) and while they’re at it, Minhyung nonchalantly went to sit at the seat of the captain itself. It was Yuta’s turn to scoff, the captain cleared his throat. 

“Well, Soldier Nakamoto, be my interpreter. You seem to be really good in Kor-“ Minhyung interrupted the captain in front of him, what he said shocked the two soldiers in the room.

“I won’t need one, for I’m quite fluent in your language. This could save time for the both of us, don’t you agree? Now tell me what do you want to get from this meeting.” Minhyung effortlessly exclaimed in Japanese, Yuta was speechless (and quite envious) his mouth slightly agape. The eldest one in the room sighed, “Well, you see there was an incident last night, Lord Minhyung. An intruder slipped past into the security and injured one of my soldiers, now we are diligently searching for the perpretrator.” Yuta watches how the smaller one bore his gaze into his captain’s. He unconsciously focused unto the reddish lips of the nobleman, anticipating the next thing he’s going to say. Yuta can’t deny that he is unbelievably attracted to the latter’s hostile attitude and noble poise, yet his suspicions towards him remained high.   
  


“Can I ask something, out of curiosity?” Minhyung asked, he leaned back letting the wooden backrest meet his clothed skin with his left leg rested over his right one. “Ask away, My Lord.” Minhyung had a familiar glint in his eyes, while Yuta was examining the man’s eyes he decided to place his hand below the eyes of Minhyung with his one eye closed. He was mimicking what the man looked like with his mask on. 

“If you have caught the intruder from last night, and what kind of punishment will they gain? Flogging? Torture? Or..” There goes his piercing glare again with his hand below his chin, he nonchalantly let out the following words that struck the young Japanese latter. “Or death?” Yuta gulped, sweat ran down his temple. The anger and fear in Minhyung’s glare were prominent, Yuta finally had to confirm. 

_It should be him!_

_They look identical._

Minhyung saw Yuta from his peripheral, he had a doubt that the soldier knew something, judging from his frozen posture. He felt his heart throb harder but kept his composure, he placed his shaking hands on his thigh with grace like a nobleman would. With his chin (and possibility of not coming back alive) high, Minhyung bravely stared into the captain’s orbs. “Of course, death is the most effective method to scare the other rebels. But we have to force out the information off his tongue before he breathes his final breath, and maybe.. Just maybe.. Hang his body by the bridge for the Joseon people to witness. For them to know that Japan is not a country they should mess with.” There was something in the captain’s statement that made him feel that it was directed to him, Minhyung chuckled to shake off his wracking nerves. 

“My my, I must have missed a lot since I left to study in Japan. You see, this interrogation is going nowhere. You have nothing to take from me, I just came home, if you do understand sir.” Minhyung wants to get out quickly, he knows his servant is also anxious from outside. He quickly stood up, fixing his suit with his trembling fingers. 

On the other hand, Yuta was panicking. Personally, he is against the method his captain is pertaining to, but the possible intruder is right in front of his eyes. _**What was the intruder’s goal? What was his own country’s goal? What was his own goal?**_ He watched Minhyung carefully, still indecisive. The captain already stood up, bowing at the nobleman; uttering his apologies. Yet Yuta’s feet can’t move, images from last night flickers in his mind comparing the intruder from Minhyung.

Once Minhyung was few steps away from the door, the aforementioned soldier blocked his way. Minhyung gulped, yet his eyes were deadly cold. “What do you think are doing?” Minhyung warned, Yuta said nothing. But Yuta’s mind were full, he wanted to hold him down and tell his captain that it was him, but also Minhyung’s arrival time confuses him so he can't cuff him without proof! Not saying anything, he slowly fixed Minhyung’s tie. “A nobleman should always look presentable, My Lord.” The smaller latter slapped his hand away; Yuta just stared and watched the latter slip away from his hands without even getting a single information from him. 

“He looks like he could kill, but not at the same time.” He mumbled in low voice. 


	4. weaponless combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Me and the rest of the members would try to fix this mess, for the meantime, go lie low and don’t participate in the future missions. We can’t have you in danger, you being in the Righteous Army is dangerous enough. So please listen to my orders, Young Master.” Minhyung nodded with a pang resonating in his heart; his jaw tightened in disapproval but he uttered nothing. He wanted to ask, Until when? But this is a punishment and he has to accept it.

_"A famous nobleman that is almost as rich as the royal family, the only heir that will lead the rest of the Lee Residence is telling me that you will join our organization?" the man said in a hint of utter annoyance, as if he had this mindset that young rich kids tend to be reckless and not know what the hell they are getting themselves into. Minhyung nodded and pursed his lips, had this sheer determination on his ever tender face. "I knew from one of your comrades, Na Jaemin, who you really are, Gunner Hong. He said you are a part of a rebel guerilla, you are to protect Joseon from the invaders inhabiting this forsaken land."_

_Gunner Hong hummed at the last two words the younger had said, "Watch your words, Young Master. This forsaken land has yet to know that it has been abandoned by its own people, His Highness is unaware himself even." He watched how Minhyung averted his gaze towards the stash of cracked pots, he sighed as he runs the rag along the lines of the muffle of his gun. "I clearly remembered that I told that, Na Jaemin not to run his mouth about the Righteous Army. I never knew he would easily spill it on you... out of all people." His loud sigh concealed the last phrase he said, making Minhyung furrow his brows. "I am to blame here, Gunner Hong. I forced the truth out from him, it is because I am truly interested in this organization. I want to be a good Joseon man, Gunner Hong." The older paused his actions, he bore his eyes into Minhyung's. "Being a good rich Joseon man means being a part of the political relations, specifically a part of the Royal Administration. That's what you ought to do and what Lord Lee tells you to do, Young Master." Minhyung tsked loudly not caring his manners, "Never did I desire to be a political figure, I don't want to taint myself with those advisors' ill intentions." Gunner Hong scoffed._

_"But you would rather taint yourself with our ill intentions, Young Master?" Minhyung stared at Gunner Hong with an unreadable gaze, "The ill intentions you call, can actually save the whole country. If that's how you describe it, yes, I'd rather taint myself in here. Let me join the Righteous Army, Gunner Hong." without looking at the younger Gunner Hong uttered: "What would a pliant nobleman like you contribute to the group? Poetry? Archery? Excerpts from the Analects of Confucius?" If Minhyung forgot that he needs to lower himself, he would've yelled at the older in anger. He gulped down his impulsive temper and so is his pride, "I have myself to offer, Gunner Hong. So teach me anything; gunnery, combat, survival. I‘d rather die for a free country than live in a miserable one.” The lowborn man watched him in silence, examining the tremble in his eyes._

_Gunner Hong stood up, he placed his empty rifle beside him. “Your late grandfather would flog me for this, but I think you won’t last anyway.“ Minhyung slightly pouted at his statement, earning a quiet chuckle from the older. “Before you could even learn combat there is one thing you need to learn first, starting tomorrow.” Minhyung perked up a brow, he leaned closer._

_“It's to strip yourself away from nobility. Foreigners won’t see you as a nobleman, you are just a pathetic Joseon man to their eyes. That’s how I’m going to treat you for this training, a Joseon man fighting for his country nothing more, nothing less. Understand, Student Lee?!” It was Gunner Hong’s first time to see the nobleman to show his million dollar smile, Minhyung was grateful so he grinned wider. “Yes, Master Hong!” He bowed, the wind blew gently making the ends of his silk hanbok sway._

_“Oh, and since you said that you are to blame for Jaemin’s sake. The training will be rigid, as a punishment.” Gunner Hong saw how Minhyung gulped at his statement, he was silently hoping for Minhyung to give up because of the following training tomorrow morning. For now he can only send his sincerest apologies to Elder Lee’s grave and a hopeful prayer to the deities._

* * *

No one between Gunner Hong and Minhyung himself expected for him to last until the end. The moment Minhyung finished the informal training sessions that Gunner Hong had prepared (and deliberately tried to make it more complex as possible), it was only the time that Gunner Hong had realized that Minhyung was already a part of the Righteous Army, there was no turning back now. 

The weak noble boy that he used to mock in order to make him give up has now evolved to a brave and stealthy assassin, ready to take anyone down with his knife and combat skills. Gunner Hong had convinced Minhyung to use guns instead of those pointy utensils (as he would call it), but Minhyung said that he was fit for close combat and as an assailant he had to make sure he hit the vital points of his victims. Gunner Hong thinks he is just scared to say that he has poor eyesight, he can’t shoot more than three pots.

Ever since Minhyung’s unofficial graduation from his training, the number of visits of Elder Lee’s grave has greatly increased. Is it out of guilt or affection (platonic) for Minhyung, he would never know. 

“Master Hong.” A familiar voice uttered, he turned around to see Minhyung and Jaemin side by side. MInhyung was wearing his expensive austere suit, which made Gunner Hong panic. “Where is your training attire, Young Master? You could’ve been caught interacting with me with what you’re wearing!” He scolded the younger but he immediately backed off when he saw both the lowborn and nobleman had a stricken expression, contorted with worry. “What’s the matter with you two?” He started, he flinched when Minhyung bowed at 90 degrees. 

“I was called by the Japanese Legation a while ago, the captain wanted to interrogate me since there were witnesses that said they did see me near the building. I came across a Japanese soldier last night and I wasn’t able to execute him since I was already running for my life, now I suspect that that soldier deduced that I was the intruder. I am sincerely sorry for the troubles, Master Hong.” Minhyung’s hands gripped unto each other tightly, he can see from his peripheral view that Jaemin was gripping his white cotton pants. Minhyung’s teacher sighed long enough to make Minhyung shake lightly, he kept his head low almost like a slave despite his title and hierarchical position. “Me and the rest of the members would try to fix this mess, for the meantime, go lie low and don’t participate in the future missions. We can’t have you in danger, you being in the Righteous Army is dangerous enough. So please listen to my orders, Young Master.” Minhyung nodded with a pang resonating in his heart; his jaw tightened in disapproval but he uttered nothing. He wanted to ask,  _ Until when?  _ But this is a punishment and he has to accept it. 

* * *

By the time Minhyung went back to his home, his mother rushed to him and gave a tight hug. The tables that used to sit by the small space outside their house are now gone, considering how he was gone for almost 2 days. “Where have you been, you kid!” His mother slightly slapped his arm, Minhyung quietly hissed.

“After I was interrogated by the Japanese, I decided to stroll around Joseon.” His mother squinted her eyes, her arms on both her sides. The servants respectfully looked away, in order to preserve the mother’s chaste image. Well, she’s a mother after all, a lady can’t remain gentle and graceful especially when they bore a child.“For almost two days?! I thought you were detained, what did you do anyway?!”  _ I almost killed one of their soldiers,  _ he wanted to say but he only bit his tongue down. It took her mother several minutes before calmed down and hugged Minhyung once again, his father just stared at them lovingly. “I forgot to tell you, welcome home son.” Minhyung’s dejected face immediately lit up. From his peripheral vision he can also see his right hand man smiling. 

After the short yet joyful reunion, Lady Lee told the younger that she had something for him. “Servant Jinyoung was on the way to the butcher’s when he came across the telegram post office, and a telegram from Japan was addressed for you. Don’t worry I did not read it.” Minhyung furrowed his brows as he quickly read the telegram, it was written in  **_hanzi_ ** which he can (barely) understand, “我兩個月後要去朝鮮，希望收到哥哥的熱烈歡迎。( _ I'm coming to Joseon in two months, I hope to receive your warm welcome, older brother. _ )” Minhyung’s stomach churned either out of excitement or worry, he’s not completely sure. All he could do was to sigh and mutter under his breath, his parents tilted their heads at their son’s reaction. 

  
  


_ Huang Renjun, you stubborn kid, I told you to wait.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my illiterate ass can't write and understand chinese so i used google translate. i am so sorry :<<


	5. bookstore meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only he had to deal with what happened but possibly with the future rumors that will spread out the up to the outskirts of Hanyang—Lee Minhyung, the only heir of Lee’s, is a homosexual and possibly having an affair with a Japanese soldier.
> 
> Well, I’ll be damned.

Two faint knocks on the door, and Jaemin slipped inside the door to Minhyung’s room. Minhyung perked his head up, mouth slightly ajar and both brows raised. With his hands tucked in the middle, Jaemin’s lips instinctively arched upwards shaping into a crescent. “Your cousin has arrived, Young Master.” Minhyung slammed (not too hard) his brush down the table, small puddles of ink bled through the paper he was writing on. 

“Seriously, what is wrong with people and their sudden arrival in the residence? First, Renjun, who I will keep company in two months. And now Donghyuck?” Minhyung lowly groaned as he rambled, it was an explicit scenario only Jaemin could see since he started serving the older boy. “Ask him what the hell is he doing in here?” The doors spread out wide open, a familiar figure was standing in front of Minhyung. _Speaking of the goblin—_ Lee Donghyuck in his glory. 

He has a shit-eating grin on his face, his modern silk hanbok straightened as he stood up all proudly to Minhyung. “Young Master, were you just going to ask me with those exact words? You never really welcomed me warmly, don’t you? This Donghyuck of yours is sulking, My Lord.” Minhyung rolled his eyes, he jokingly aimed his wet brush at Donghyuck as if he would throw it at his face. Donghyuck let out an unorthodoxly laugh (loud as a damn siren), with his hands clutching his tummy. “Why do you always arrive here and not report it to us a day before?” Minhyung stood up from his seat and offered it to the younger, since he has higher status than Minhyung. Donghyuck plopped unto the soft comforter, leaning against the rectangular pillow. 

“Where’s the fun in that, hyungnim?” He grinned, grabbed the calligraphy brush Minhyung was using and drew little bamboo trees at the corner of the paper. Minhyung side-glanced at the latter, he saw how Donghyuck’s expression immediately changed while doodling on his paper. His lips were in a form of a frown, eyes were lonely; MInhyung sighed at him. He could have asked what was going on with the younger, but the walls of his room were paper thin, a servant or two could hear from the outside. He unwillingly asked, “How is Lady Chaeryoung? Is she doing well?” Donghyuck looked straight into Minhyung’s eyes, the brush in his hand pressed hard on the paper, its ink continuously spread out. “I don’t think it's the appropriate time for us to talk about my wife, Young Master.” The younger emphasized the two words at the end, drawing circles onto the paper. Minhyung snatched (gently) the brush away from Donghyuck and grabbed a new paper beside him, he quickly scribbled the words: 

_“As much as I want to ask you about what you feel about your marriage life, I do know the answer already judging from your expression. I just want to ask how things are going, Hyuck.”_

Donghyuck smiled at the endearing name Minhyung wrote on the paper, he grabbed the brush and wrote his response carefully. 

_“Mother and Father have been expecting an offspring from me and Lady Chaeryoung, they were pointing out how I never touched her even once until now. Remember when I ran away right after the wedding so I could avoid the honeymoon? Everything’s been a nightmare since I came back after that.”_

Minhyung unknowingly looked at Jaemin who was standing at the corner with his hands still tucked, the younger gave an assuring smile. He quickly replied on the paper, his penmanship remained neat even at a quick pace. 

_“The whole aphrodisiac incense fiasco was a mess too, I remember. Life’s been too tough on you.”_

Donghyuck loudly sighed as he wrote down his reply, his head lightly shook as he remembered all the mess he had to go through. 

_“Let’s just consider this to be my karma, life’s been too good for me when I was still a bachelor. Had enough fair share of male lovers anyway, this has nothing on me. It's just the pregnancy part that appalls me so much.”_

Donghyuck’s homosexuality has never bothered Minhyung, Donghyuck was 19 when he told the older, Minhyung just gave a nonchalant nod and continued to ramble about his father. “Did you ask about Lady Chaeryoung’s thoughts about it also?” He finally spoke as he gently twisted his tired hand. Donghyuck smiled, he slouched and placed his hand under his chin. “Lady Chaeryoung is a sweet woman, I do know she cares for my opinion. But she had to agree with this arrangement, since she wanted an heir. Not specifically because of me she said, it’s just that she’s been dreaming of having a child. And since I am her husband, I suppose I have to give it to her.” he said in a low tone. He glanced at Minhyung, he scooted closer to the table, boorish as ever. “I am sure close to consider you a homosexual like myself, how come you’re already 23 and yet still no wife to come home to?” 

Minhyung lightly choked on his own saliva, he paid no attention to anyone in the past 23 years of existing. Well he may have found some attractive, may have blushed a couple of times whenever he interacted with people he liked. But marriage is not really a part of his plan, he’s been focusing on saving Joseon. 

He scoffed lightly, ignoring Donghyuck’s playful expression. “What made you visit Hanyang?” He averted away from the topic, Donghyuck crossed his arms, his side fringe sliding across his eyebrow. “I was planning to pay our late grandfather a visit, then you a visit but your father dragged me here when he saw me on the way.” 

“Well I suppose I have to apologize on behalf of my father, it would be pleasant if you would carry on with your errands.” Minhyung said in a mocking tone, Donghyuck squinted and his lips spread out into a sly smile. “Are you kicking me out?” Minhyung laughed and nodded to tease the younger, they eventually got outside his room with Jaemin tailing around. 

* * *

They walked side by side as they strolled through the main road of Hanyang, casually discussing the Sino-Japanese war that occured last year. Not too long after Donghyuck decided to separate ways for a while, since he wanted to shop around the stores. Minhyung went on his own way, heading to the bookstore alone (he told Jaemin that he should rest early, Jaemin obeyed with an uneasy heart).

Minhyung took off his top hat as he went inside the small bookstore he used to visit. “Oh! It’s Lord Minhyung! It’s been too long, My Lord!” The owner said, bowing a couple times and made Minhyung flustered due to his overwhelming hospitality. “It’s been years after all. I just passed by to purchase some books.” Minhyung handed the man a small piece of paper, the owner nodded and scurried to his storage room to search for the following books. While waiting, he decided to meddle a bit with the supplies displayed by the shelves around him. 

“Fancy seeing you here, My Lord.” Minhyung jolted, he felt the shelf in front of him lightly shake as he turned around quickly. There was the same man who he saw a few days ago, the soldier he was suspecting and almost murdered. Yuta stood straight despite having clutches tucked under both of his armpits supporting his equilibrium, he slightly winced as he fixed his position. Minhyung just stood there, holding the big calligraphy brush he was fiddling just now. 

Yuta showed a toothy grin, a very friendly one which sent shivers down his spine. It was unlikely for Japanese people to be so bubbly around a stranger, let alone a Joseon man. He proceeds to stare at the older, he also saw how his fringe falls down to his right eye, blocking his view. Yuta tried to scoot his hair back up with his occupied hand, only for it to fall back again. He sighed and looked at Minhyung with almost pleading eyes, Minhyung swears he saw Yuta’s bottom lip slowly protrude into a small pout. “Ah, My Lord, if it is not offensive to you, can you please help me with this?” There goes his grin again, if Yuta wasn’t a soldier he would’ve convinced himself that Yuta was an American citizen, since friendliness exudes from his aura— _Either scenarios it’s dangerous, he’s a foreigner._

Minhyung wasn’t sure what exactly happened after that moment, all he remembered was he had his fingers at the back of Yuta's ear, his fingertips could feel the faint softness of the older’s jet black hair. His eyes fixated on Yuta, he saw the familiar dark brown orbs he almost took life out of days before. They just stayed there, well, time seemed to freeze. Minhyung felt the sudden urge to hold Yuta’s hair more, to caress it almost. To let his hand rest unto the dark locks of the older, or to grab it, pull it, just anything. Minhyung saw Yuta’s eyes slightly wavered, and he thinks he mirrors the same expression Yuta had. 

“My Lor- oh.” The seller uttered, laced with shock and panic. Minhyung realized the position they were in, he _fucking_ realized. And so did Yuta as they fumbled quickly and avoided each other, Minhyung felt his whole face heat up like a girl. _Like a girl?!_

Minhyung cleared his throat, he was the first one to break the awkward silence. “So did you find my books?” The bookseller looked at Yuta (who was clearly biting the insides of his cheek) and at Minhyung (who looked like he smudged rouge all over his cheeks), quickly handing the nobleman his requested novels. Minhyung impatiently reached for his pocket and handed the money, he was considered unathletic but that was the first time he ran so fast away from the place. 

Not only he had to deal with what happened but possibly with the future rumors that will spread out the up to the outskirts of Hanyang— **_Lee Minhyung, the only heir of Lee’s, is a homosexual and possibly having an affair with a Japanese soldier._ **

_Well, I’ll be damned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been awhile since i posted, i just finished my finals and draft thesis. damn it was hell if you only knew.


	6. arranged marriages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyung was not bothered about Donghyuck’s homosexuality, but somehow appalled at the thought of being one. What’s wrong about being one anyway? He repeated the same line till the dawn came, Minhyung wasn’t able to sleep even a wink. 

“You called for me, sir?” Yuta exclaimed, as the foot of his clutch lightly tapped on the wooden floor. He can see the stern look on his captain, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. Yuta knew something was wrong, he gulped. 

“It seems like rebels are all around Japan and Joseon.” He dropped a piece of article on the table, Yuta scooted closer to read it, it was printed in neat Japanese. 

_ Empress Myeongseong was assassinated by the Japanese, do not forget that. They may seem to show good purpose, there is an ulterior motive behind all of that. Foreigners are not to be trusted.  _

_머그_

That strange drawing again, he saw that last time he was by the pier back in Japan. He cautiously glanced at the older, he had his hands clasped together. “Lieutenant Ito telegrammed this message to me hours ago, he said that some newspaper boy has been delivering articles like this around the town.” Yuta shifted carefully, he can now rest down the pad of his injured foot but his weight remains dependent on the other leg. “I do remember bumping into a kid while I was boarding on the ship, he gave me a newspaper like this one.” His captain’s face immediately lit up, it was quite strange. 

“During the normal days I would have smacked you for not telling me this sooner, but today’s a different day. You’re gonna save Japan today, Nakamoto Yuta.” He stood up and held Yuta’s shoulders tightly, the younger just gave a light chuckle. He was supposed to feel happy for his feasible promotion. Yet why does he feel heavy undulations in the pit of his stomach as he thinks of what could happen to the little newspaper boy?

  
  


* * *

It’s been two weeks since the whole hair tucking scenario has occurred, Minhyung has been restless and he doesn’t have the guts to visit the bookstore again. He has been staying up all night reading the translated novels he bought on that same day.  _ Should I order Jaemin to buy me new books and just give him the money?  _ He sighed as he lightly jabbed his pillow.  _ He will recognize Jaemin, of course, stupid!  _ He laid down in defeat, splayed out on his silk bedding. Three knocks on the door made him sit down properly, Jaemin came in with a troubled look. “Lord Kim is here to talk to you, My Lord.” Minhyung stood up with a calm expression, he showed a small smile to assure his servant before heading to the main room. 

A young brunette wearing Western to Minhyung sat quietly as he sipped on his tea, Minhyung unknowingly let out a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar face. “Kim Jeno, you don’t know how relieved I am to see you instead of your brother Dongyoung.” the younger showed his trademark eye smile, he stood up to show courtesy to Minhyung as per usual. “It took me two days to convince my older brother to come see you instead of him, for I know you are intimidated by his snappy attitude. I can’t let my friend suffer now, can I?” Minhyung rolled his eyes in return, never failing to show a smile. “Now, hyungnim. I hope you already know my purpose of visit here, as much as I don’t want to impose this on you. Father has been restlessly reminding us that you have finally come home and yet you haven’t visited your betrothed.” MInhyung forgot about the whole engagement situation ever since he went back to Joseon (a few days before meeting Yuta in the legation), supporting the Righteous Army was the only thing in his mind.  _ And Yuta...? _

Jeno felt the thick dead silence surrounding the room, “Look, hyungnim. I know you don’t like the idea of marrying a stranger, but this is my younger sister we are talking about here. She is basically like me, she also cares for you like I do; perhaps cares for you more than I do.” Minhyung was mentally apologizing to the younger, he knew Soonhee (despite the two year age gap) fancied him ever since they met for the arrangement. “Jeno, I am not planning to break a girl’s heart, I may marry her in terms of agreement between families but I don’t think I will give her myself.” Jeno suppressed his lips into a thin line, “Hyungnim, I do know what you are feeling. I’m also experiencing a horrible dilemma, trust me it’s much harder if you finally have your heart set to somebody... Else.” Minhyung quietly observed Jeno’s lips slightly crept up into a smile, Jeno slowly bowed his head in embarrassment. Before he could even snoop on Jeno’s love affair, the younger interrupted him. “My older brother won’t be as generous as I am, but I will be letting you think about it for a few days. Even so please, I hope you are aware that my little sister will be frowned upon once you reject the proposal; It all depends on you, hyungnim.” Jeno mumbled with pleading eyes, it can’t be that bad right? Accepting the marriage and all. 

Like every visitor, Kim Jeno just went by and goes. Except for Lee Donghyuck who’s been extending his stay for almost three weeks now, and speaking of the annoying little latter...

“I just saw a fine lad coming out from the residence, care to tell who he is?” Donghyuck carelessly plopped himself unto the cushion (as usual) Jeno just sat on a while ago, his eyes were beaming along with his smile. However he saw a faint glint in his servant’s eyes with a slightly bitter expression as he served the younger some tea and pastries, Minhyung paid no mind to it, just not yet. “Kim Jeno, my future brother-in-law. He’s actually a close friend of mine, I suppose I forgot about the whole fiancee situation.” Donghyuck fixated his gaze unto the older, “How come I never knew about your engagement? I thought you were never getting married, old man.” Minhyung tsked at the nickname, Donghyuck gave a hearty laugh as he popped a pastry in his mouth. 

“I was planning not to get married at all, by the time me and Lady Soonhee met I was trying to turn her down. But she kept telling Royal Advisor Kim that she is head over heels for me, which clearly I won’t be able to reciprocate.” Minhyung took a deep breath, popping a pastry in his mouth like the younger. Donghyuck hummed staring intently at him, “Well, do you have someone else in your heart?” He casually asked, Minhyung felt his cheeks heat up. “Why would you ask?” Donghyuck shrugged.

“Well I mean if your heart’s not occupied just yet, I think you’ll fall in love with her sooner or later. I don’t think it's that hard not to fall in love with her, unless she is into some bizarre shit.” Donghyuck chuckled and so did Minhyung, “Unless..” Donghyuck continued. He shifted his position, getting closer to Minhyung. “You are not into women at all?” Minhyung rolled his eyes, slightly pushing the latter. “Donghyuck you got to stop assuming that I am like you, I am not a homosexual.” Donghyuck suddenly had this serious look on his face, the words he said next struck him the most.  _ What’s so wrong being one anyways? _

Minhyung was not bothered about Donghyuck’s homosexuality, but somehow appalled at the thought of being one.  _ What’s wrong about being one anyway?  _ He repeated the same line till the dawn came, Minhyung wasn’t able to sleep even a wink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome boys, theys and girls to minhyung's start of internalized homophobia and identity crisis. you are in for a ride.


	7. leisure walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you do agree? Yuta kept the question at the back of his throat, he hummed lightly as he walked with the younger and his servant side by side. This sense of familiarity isn’t that bad at all, Minhyung let out a quiet sigh, as he listened to the older along the way. 

Minhyung zoned out several times already considering how he stayed up last night. Jaemin had to nudge him and grab him before getting run over by a rickshaw or the tram, “Hyung, did you not sleep at all last night?” Minhyung can hear the annoyance in Jaemin’s voice despite him whispering, he usually drops off the formalities whenever they are alone (completely and not surrounded by servants inside and outside the facility) or usually when the younger is pissed off. Minhyung shyly nodded, Jaemin sighed as he grabbed the older and placed him on his right. “Should we hail a rickshaw? I don’t think you’ll be able to go to Gunner Hong in that state, hyung.” After a few minutes of bickering, Minhyung had to follow his servant’s order which seems too ironic. 

They dropped by a few blocks away from their actual destination in order not to raise suspicions, like usual. Minhyung can see the familiar vast green field, he saunters towards the hut in bliss. He missed the feeling of his knife while running around the forest and the cold water of the spring splashing on his face. He saw Gunner Hong cleaning his rifle as usual, “Master, I am here.” He saw the older flinch as he whipped his head to Minhyung. Minhyung saw the slight shock on the commoner’s face, but he knew he was expecting him. 

“Seems like you finally got sick of staying in your residence, My Lord.” Gunner Hong exclaimed as he turned his head back to his rifle, Minhyung chortled. “It’s quite the opposite, I enjoyed the silent nights in my room.” he said mockingly, his teacher answered in a jolly tone. “Whatever floats your boat, My Lord. Please do get changed, good thing, I washed your training attire yesterday. I do hope your skills haven’t rusted within the weeks passed?” Minhyung gave a smug smile.

* * *

“What are you thinking about, Young Master?” Jaemin said as he accompanied the older, his steps were careful but effortlessly catching up with Minhyung’s. It was late in the afternoon when Minhyung finished his training, his teacher gave a quite vague comment about his skills as usual. “I was considering handling rifles.” He whipped his head on his right, a bright glint of adoration can be seen from the younger’s eyes. Jaemin was his right hand man and friend before his servant, they’re almost sworn brothers if not for the prominent gap in wealth and status. Minhyung did not care for any of those, he treats Jaemin as his equal. He also knows the great knowledge Jaemin possesses, he was like an advisor to him; he looks up to the taller lad for his wisdom even though they were still scholars. 

**_Na Jaemin_ ** , a name that was completely forgotten in the hierarchy kingdom. Minhyung knew him as a fellow nobleman before a commoner, he used to be a young genius scholar in their academy. Jaemin adored literature and philosophy at such a young age, making him well-advanced in his studies. He was fairly rich but not as wealthy as the Lee’s, Minhyung remembers that his father, late Lord Na had a couple businesses that surrounded the whole Joseon. 

By the age of 16, Jaemin completely vanished and so was the former Na Residence. Minhyung knew nothing about him after that, they weren’t close during their scholar days but you can call them acquaintances for the several interactions they had in Sungkyunkwan. Three years later, there he saw the younger clad in old cotton clothing and his face looked worn out and dirty, in contrast with the meticulous Jaemin he saw back then. Ever since that day, Jaemin has become his lifelong confidant, servant and friend. 

“Is there any reason for your change of preference, Young Master?” Minhyung shook his head, “I remembered Gunner Hong telling me that bullets run faster than I do, yet I still chose to use knives.” 

“You are good in everything you do, Young Master. Handling a rifle would just be a thing or two for you.” Minhyung confides in his words, chuckling. “You’re such a sap today, Jaemin.” Jaemin gave a smirk, “Well, I must say I was quite popular with the ladies. This was just an example, Young Master.” Minhyung sneered at the younger, “Your charms have not rotten yet, I suppose. I heard a noble lady was eyeing you back in the French bakery?” Jaemin rolled his eyes, muttering  _ ‘News does fly fast’  _ somewhere between his sighs.

At the corner of his vision, he sees a familiar figure standing beside the pastry stand. He unconsciously walked slower, as usual Jaemin kept with his pace. The silhouette walked closer to them, he knew that of course.  _ But why didn’t he run before the figure could even reach out? _

“Such a lovely day, isn’t it, Lord Minhyung?”  _ Speaking of the devil the Christians have been warning people about — _ Yuta with his passable Korean pronunciation, standing before him proudly with one crutch tucked in his armpit. Every time they meet, the less vulnerable Yuta is with his injured calf (not that he cares). Minhyung suppressed his lips into a thin line, begrudgingly, Yuta frowned at that. “Well, someone's slept on the wrong side of the bed.” Yuta teased, Minhyung wanted to wipe Yuta's smile off of his face so badly.  _ Too friendly for a Japanese, as always. _

“Soldier Nakamoto, is there any problem? Another interrogation perhaps? Well, please do tell your superior I am a busy man.” Yuta gave a hearty laugh, threw his head back with his free hand on his stomach. “It is my no-duty day for today, I was meant to ask you for a favor.” Minhyung’s eyebrows declined, his forehead showed ebbs of creases. “I am quite concerned for your several leisure walks here in town, maybe I could reach for a Japanese officer to report your happy-go-lucky behavior?”

“Let’s just say I did something to impress my superiors, they were very delighted so my Captain dismissed me early. Quite neat.” Minhyung’s stomach lightly churned at his statement, he was a soldier of an opposing country after all. Little did the younger know so did Yuta’s. “And is ‘sauntering to me’ every now and then, a part of your leisure routine, Soldier Nakamoto?” Yuta shrugged, Minhyung scoffed. “Not really, but it might be.” He winked at the man, Minhyung could vomit if he wanted to. 

“One meeting from the bookstore doesn’t make us close like friends, Soldier Nakamoto. I hope you don’t get the wrong idea.” Minhyung took off his top hat, running his fingers around the brim. “But this meeting can, Lord Minhyung. I am in dire need of an acquaintance, won’t you help a unabled man?” Minhyung tsked, “The last time I saw you you had two crutches on both sides, you’re clearly recovering, sir.” The bustling main street of Hanyang enveloped Minhyung’s surroundings, yet he could only unconsciously gawk at the taller. “I was planning to visit the lake nearby, it was quite a convenience to see a familiar face. Care to tag along, My Lord?” Minhyung’s right brow rose in confusion, he could hear the light coughs from Jaemin. “An interaction between a Japanese and a Joseon man might be a new talk of Hanyang.” He lowers his gaze to Yuta’s lips, he can see the corner of his lips curved into a smirk. “My Lord, can’t you at least loosen up your tight principles? It’s our blooming friendship you would be risking if you reject me” Minhyung was quite impressed with Yuta’s broad knowledge of Korean words, but unfortunately was overruled by his slight annoyance towards the older.

Minhyung turned around and started walking, he can see Jaemin tailing by with curious eyes. He whipped his head back, the strong light from the sun made him wince. He used the top hat to block the source of light and said hurriedly, “Won’t you lead the way, you eager old man?” Yuta laughed, as he limped his way towards Minhyung. 

_ So you do agree?  _ Yuta kept the question at the back of his throat, he hummed lightly as he walked with the younger and his servant side by side.  _ This sense of familiarity isn’t that bad at all,  _ Minhyung let out a quiet sigh, as he listened to the older along the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just added a lil background story of jaemin, might be useful in the future ;)


End file.
